The Eye Of Horus
by HLClassified1728
Summary: Mystery and danger surround new girl Liberty Martin when she becomes the eighth studant at Anubis House. When Liberty receives a strange eye-shaped locket, she realizes that she has been given the first clue to uncovering the house's dark past.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys this is my first story and i will start it soon. Please review. if i get 3 reviews i will start the story. So if no one reviews i will not start.


	2. Chapter 1: House Of Secrets

Chapter 1: House of Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only own my OC's._**

* * *

**Liberty's POV**

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I gazed, awestruck, at a redbrick Victorian house overgrown with ivy and crumbling with age. I took a deep breath and climbed the front steps of the ancient building. I have won a scholarship to England's top boarding school but I have arrived two weeks after the term had started. I have been given directions to Anubis House, where I would live with seven other students until the end of the school year. I hoped there would still be time to make friends. I reached the top step and stopped in front of a large wooden door.

Before I could knock, it swung open silently. No one was behind the door. I shivered. Had there been a strong gust of wind?

I entered the foyer and looked around. On my left was a spiral staircase winding up to the second floor. The woodwork formed curious eye shapes between the balusters. Propped up on the side of the staircase was an Egyptian casket that looked like it belonged in a museum. Pale yellow light from smalll lamps reflected off the black-and-red tiled floor.

As I peered into the next room, the front do or slammed shut. I glanced behind myself. There was still no one at the door. I turned around and gasped. A tall man with cold, dark eyes scowled down at me.

"Isn't the bell working? he said moving closer.

"No ... well, um ... yes. I don't know. The door w-was open," I stammered.

"And so you just walked right in?" the man barked.

"Well, that's how we normally deal with doors in America," I replied pluckily.

"You're late!" said the man. "Two weeks late!"

"I know," I replied, "but my scholarship was delayed, and then my Gran got sick, and-"

"I am not inclined to listen to your life story. Now, here are the rules. . . ." At that moment, a cheery and pleasent-mannered lady bounded down the stairs. She had dark hair and a twinkle in her eye.

"Victor Emmanuel Rodenmaar, I hope you are giving the new girl our warmest welcome!" Turning to me, the bundle of energy announced herself as Trudy Rehman.

"I am your house mother. Welcome to Anubis House. It's a little spooky, and Victor can be difficult. But it's the best place on campus." Trudy smiled warmly, and I began to feel a little more at home. Victor frowned and clasped the front of his jacket, preparing to give me the history of the house.

"The Anubis estate was built in 198O, although it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922." Trudy giggled.

"Liberty doesn't care about all that boringness, Victor! She's a teenager!" She took my arm and led me into a living room filled with dark leather couches and a wooden coffee table. Tall windows framed by red velvet curtains let in the afternoon light, which faded into the darkness of the fireplace. I looked around in awe.

"Everything is so old and beautiful! This house must have a ton of stories." Trudy smiled. She pointed to the next room, which held a large table with eight chairs gathered around it.

"Now, this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals-delicious!" she declared. Beyond the dining room lay the kitchen. As I looked at the walls of the dining room, I spotted an old portrait of a man and a woman. I sensed something mysterious and sad about them. Victor came up behind me.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe, the original occupants of the house." He shook his head. "They died-tragically." Before I could ask how the Frobisher-Smythes had died, Victor led Trudy and I back into the foyer. As we climbed the stairs, he sternly explained the rules.

"The boys' rooms are downstairs. We don't want anyone wandering around after nine o'clock, and all lights must be out by ten." At the top of the steps, Victor pointed to an office.

I peered through the glass-on top of the desk sat a creepy-looking stuffed raven. A cabinet with spare keys hung from the wall.

"This is my office, and needless to say, it is strictly off-limits," Victor said. Past Victor's office was a hallway that led to the girls' rooms. I pointed to a narrow wooden door that seemed out of place.

"What's that?" I asked Trudy.

"That's the door to the attic," Trudy replied.

Victor spoke grimly. "Going up to the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear," I replied. Victor opened another door.

"This is your room." I found myself in a purple room with two twin beds. One wall was covered in black-and-white Gothic posters, and clothes lay scattered about. The other side was mostly bare. There were no decorations except for a photograph of two smiling girls, taped to a wardrobe door. I peered at the photograph.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh that's Hailey's—" began Trudy.

"Hailey. Has. Left," Victor said, ripping the photo off the wardrobe and crumpling it in his hand.

"Very suddenly and unexpectedly, if I may say so," said Trudy. Victor glowered at her.

"You may not." He turned to me and gestured toward the floor.

"Your suitcases have arrived. I will leave you to unpack." He strode icily out of the room.

* * *

I was just settling in when a slim girl with blue and purple extentions streaking her blonde hair rushed in, red-faced and very angry. I recognized her from the photograph Victor had destroyed.

"Where's Joy?" the girl demanded.

"I don't have any idea who Joy is." I said.

"Hailey. We call her Joy because she is a bundle of joy. Well, anyway, what have you done with my best friend?" The girl rudely asked.

"I don't know Hailey or Joy or whatever you call her. I've just arrived from America." I said, baffled.

"You've stolen her phone!" the girl yelled, snatching Hailey's phone from her former bed. "Get out! You're not my roommate—Hailey is!" She grabbed me roughly and threw me out of the room. I ducked out of the way as the girl threw my blankets and suitcases into the hallway.

"But I don't know where Hailey is," I said, on the verge of tears. "Her stuff was gone when I got here." Just then, Victor arrived.

"Kara Williamson, what is going on?" he thundered. Kara tossed back a lock of blue hair.

"Where's Hailey?" she bellowed back. Victor explained that Hailey's parents had arrived at school and removed her earlier that day. Kara crossed her arms. "Why would they do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Victor said impatiently. Kara's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you! Hailey would never leave without saying goodbye. Or without her phone and her Bunzibuns," she said, picking up a stuffed rabbit from Hailey's bed. "Bunzibuns is her favorite cuddly toy." Victor motioned to Hailey's phone and stuffed rabbit.

"Give them to me and I'll forward them along." Kara reluctantly handed over Hailey's beloved possessions. She glared at Victor.

"I'll get to the bottom of this!" she shouted, and stormed downstairs. Victor shoved my blankets into my arms.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," he said, leaving me to clean up the mess Kara had made.

* * *

**_ So, this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks to luvme123, Fabina shipper, and hrknmom you got to read this chapter. I will try to update soon._****_  
_**


	3. Chapter 2:House of Attitude

Chapter 2:House of Attitude

**_Disclamer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only own my OC's._**

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

While Liberty put away her belongings, six other Anubis House students gathered in the living room downstairs. Kara had told the group about Hailey's disappearance. _**(A/N The students will sometimes call Hailey, Joy as a nickname because she is a little bundle of joy, meanning she is always happy and because later chapters will need the name Joy.) **_"I can't believe nobody's got her home number," she groaned.

A girl with brown hair and wearing an expensive pink dress gestured around the room. "That's because this _is_ her home. Just call her cell phone."

Kara sighed. "Cassidy, keep up. I told you—she left her phone behind."

Cassidy rolled her blue-gray eyes. "So . . . text her."

"Stupidity leak," Kara muttered.

"So, Hailey's just _gone_?" asked Kathy, a shy, dark-haired girl with brown eyes. "That is really weird."

A skinny boy named Alex got a devious twinkle in his eye. "Maybe Hailey has been abducted by aliens—and maybe the new girl is one of them."

Alex's friend Josh laughed. "Yeah, maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit."

A hush fell as Liberty walked in.

"Hi. I'm Liberty," she said nervously. "I'm from America." She looked around the room. The only response came from a dark-haired boy named Elliot.

"Hey!" he said.

Alex said, "Hello . . . space girl," which made the others laugh. Liberty shifted uncomfortably.

"Dinner's ready," called Trudy from the dining room.

The students moved to their places at the table. When Liberty tried to sit down, Cassidy claimed the seat as hers. Kara grinned at Liberty's embarrassment; then her grin faded to a glower. "So, when are you going to tell us what you know about Hailey's disappearance, Liberty?" she hissed.

"I guess when I actually know something," Liberty said.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Kara, leaping up from her chair. "One minute I'm sitting in class next to Hailey, and the next minute I find you in our room, with her phone! That's too much of a coincidence. I don't know what you've done with her, but I intend to find out." Kara glared at Liberty and stalked out. The remaining Anubis House students finished their dinner in silence.

After dinner, Liberty went to the living room to read. Kara attempted to reignite their earlier confrontation, but Liberty bit her lip and kept her eyes on her book. Feeling completely alone, she listened to her fellow students carrying on with each other.

Alex and Josh were chuckling as they discussed pranks they could pull. Travis, the schools good-looking track star, was struggling through his biology homework, wondering aloud how on earth he would finish it on his own. He had enormous talent on the track but almost none when it came to classes.

Suddenly, Travis jumped up and headed upstairs to Cassidy and Kathy's room. He tapped on their door but didn't wait for an answer before walking in.

Cassidy was startled. She and Travis had been dating for a short time, but she'd thought he was beginning to lose interest in her. She smiled brightly. "Travis! I just started removing my makeup and I've only got one eye on! But how sweet it is for you to come and see me."

"Actually, it's Kathy I've come to see." Travis turned away from Cassidy. "I'm struggling with my biology, and as you are the 'biology babe,' I thought maybe you could help me."

In spite of Cassidy's making serious _Don't you dare!_ faces behind Travis' back, Kathy agreed. As Travis left, Cassidy wailed to Kathy, "How could you?"

"Don't worry," replied Kathy. "He only wants me for my brains. You're drop-dead gorgeous, and he knows it."

""Yes, I am, aren't I?" Cassidy said smugly. Reassured, she returned to her beauty products and smiled to herself.

* * *

_**Victor's POV**_

At bedtime, the students could hear me doing my usual countdown-to-curfew routine, announcing the number of minutes left until lights-out. I finished with my trademark routine. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop." As I did every night, I took a pin out of my top left coat pocket and held it high. The pin fell and hit the floor with a small, metallic clink.

Later that night, dark shadows played over Anubis House. In my office, I was painting Corbiere, my stuffed raven, a deeper shade of black. When I was done, I locked the door and drew the blinds. I placed Hailey's phone on my desk and smashed it to pieces with a hammer. I dropped Bunzibuns and the crumpled picture of Kara and Hailey into a metal trash can next to my desk and lit a match. As I set fire to Hailey's belongings, a sinister smile came over my face.

* * *

_**Liberty's** **POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_What a terrible day! Today I arrived at Anubis House. A really cute guy named Elliot was nice to me, but all the other students were horrible, especially this one girl, Kara. Just a few minutes ago, I was in the bathroom and used my towel to wipe off a steamy mirror. Kara and two other students, Cassidy and Kathy, came running in. Kara told me that "Help me! Hailey" had been written on that mirror. Hailey was Kara's best friend, and she disappeared today._

_Kara accused me of erasing Hailey's message, but I swear I didn't see anything! I've only been here a few hours, and already I feel like all the other students in the house have turned against me. I hope things become normal soon and that coming to England wasn't a mistake. I feel so lonely. I really miss Gran back home in America._

_Love,_

_Liberty_

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If anyone can match my OC's to House of Anubis characters, PM me and I will give you a shout-out. I need 3 reviews if I'm going to continue. Review! _**


	4. Chapter 3: House of the Black Bird

Chapter 3:House of the Black Bird

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. I only own my OC's._**

* * *

**_Kara's POV_**

Walking to class the next morning, I came to a decision. _I need to know what happened to Hailey! _I thought. I decided to ask Mr. Sweet, the school principal, for help. Mr. Sweet had an annoying habit of quoting latin to anyone who would listen, but he also had a reputation for being honest. I confronted Mr. Sweet in his office and fired a barrage of questions at the startled man. I insisted that Hailey wouldn't of left without telling me, wouldn't have forgotten, her phone or Bunzibuns, and certainly would have called her by now if nothing was wrong.

Mr. Sweet looked quite shaken and lost his usual reserved manner. He suggested that maybe Hailey didn't want to make contact with me.

"_Tempus fugit _. . . time marches on, you know."

"That's not possible," I wailed. "Hailey would have called me. Something has happened to her!"

* * *

**_Liberty's POV_**

I woke up early that morning. _I need to clear my head, _I thought. _A walk in the woods might be the first nice thing I've done since arriving_ here.

As I walked through the gates of Anubis House, I collided with a white-haired lady who wore only a thin nightgown.

"That's my house," said the woman, pointing at the gloomy Anubis House.

"Er . . . I don't think so," I replied.

"That's my house," insisted the woman. Her eyes suddenly widened and she exclaimed, "It's you, isn't it! I knew you would come. I'm Sarah."

I wrapped my coat around the strange lady and helped her into the house. Trudy met us at the door.

"There's a nursing home down the road. She's probably wandered up from there," suggested Trudy.

I offered to walk Sarah back to the home. When we arrived, they were met by a surprised nurse who explained that the woman, Emily, did not normally wander off.

"That's odd," I said. "She told me her name was Sarah. She must be more confused than I thought."

I followed the nurse, who led the old woman into her room and settled her into a comfortable chair with a warm blanket. I noticed a photograph of Anubis House on the wall. The nurse offered me a cup of tea, and I accepted.

As soon as the nurse had gone, the old woman took an eye-shaped locket from around her neck and passed it to me.

"This locket will keep you safe," she whispered. "There is a treasure in that house that only you have the power to find and protect. But be careful. There is danger in that house. It is a dark house. A bad house!"

I tried to refuse the locket, but the woman insisted. "Take it, Liberty!" she said, closing her eyes. "And remember—my name is Sarah."

I was shocked. How did she know my name?

The woman drifted off to sleep, saying over and over, "Beware the black bird. Beware the black bird."

I suddenly realized I would be late for school. I gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek, slipped the locket around my neck, and rushed to class.

* * *

_**Liberty's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Kara found out that Alex had written the message on the mirror as a practical joke. She's still convinced that something bad has happened to Hailey, though. And she's still as mean as ever!_

_Tonight I had a terrible dream. I was surrounded by Victor, Corbiere, and Sarah, the woman from the nursing home. Sarah kept saying, "Beware the black bird. Beware the black bird."_

_All of the sudden, I woke up. Kara was above me, dropping feathers onto my face and cackling, "Beware the black bird, beware the black bird." She jumped off my bed and stomped to her side of the room, complaining that I had woken her up._

_I wasn't able to go back to sleep, so I used my cell phone as a flashlight and opened the locket Sarah gave me. In the dim light, I saw a portrait of a beautiful young woman in 1920s clothing. I wonder if it's Sarah?_

_Love,  
Liberty_

_**Thanks for reading and thanks to Kathy (Guest), Person u luv (Guest), and jdjdhhdh (Guest), you got to read this. Also, thank you Kathy you got the answers right! Nina=Liberty Fabian=Elliot Patricia=Kara Amber=Cassidy Mara=Kathy Alfie=Alex Jerome=Josh Mick=Travis Joy=Hailey. I need 3 reviews to continue.**  
_


	5. Chapter 4: House of Dares

Chapter 4: House of Dares

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**_

* * *

**Liberty's POV**

Morning sunlight slanted through the windows of the dining room. I walked to breakfast to find Alex, Josh, and Kara cawing and flapping their arms. I ignored them and sat with Elliot, whom I felt I could trust. I confided the events of the previous day to him and said that my dream had really spooked me.

Then Cassidy breezed in, flicking her long brown hair casually. Her face darkened when Elliot told her that Travis was studying with Kathy.

"It's _okay. _I already knew and it's fine," she lied.

"Look out! Green-eyed monster alert," sneered Josh.

Changing the subject quickly, Cassidy asked me what my parents were like. I explained that they had been killed in a car accident, and I have been raised by my grandmother. There was a hush in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's awful," said Cassidy, showing genuine sympathy for the first time.

"That's okay. It was a long time ago," I replied, thinking that it really only felt like yesterday.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared, I went up to my room to confront Kathy.

"Hello, Cassidy," my roommate chirped cheerily.

"I don't want you to see Travis anymore," I spat. "You're spending all your time with him, and I know you fancy him."

"Well, it may surprise you to learn that Travis is not the fastest learner in the world. And I do not fancy him," insisted Kathy, although her cheeks flushed slightly as she spoke.

"Why don't you fancy him? What's wrong with him? Everyone else fancies him!" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with him," said Kathy. "He's going after you, and that would make him off-limits even if I did fancy him, which I don't."

"I don't care," I replied, storming out of the room. Seconds later I returned, more calmly. "You have no idea how hard it is to be half of an alpha couple."

* * *

**Kathy's POV**

I flashed a sympathetic smile at Cassidy as I thought, _It's lucky you don't know that Travis wants me to help with his physics homework as well, or you'd **really **hit the__ roof!_

* * *

**Kara's POV**

I was convinced that Liberty had something to do with Hailey's disappearance and I was determined to make Liberty's life as miserable as possible. With the help of the two pranksters, Josh and Alex, I came up with a plan. I was going to make Liberty participate in a fake initiation ceremony that involved a visit to the forbidden attic. Liberty would have to break into Victor's office, steal the spare attic key, open the door, and bring something back from the attic.

_That will spook her, _I thought gleefully. If Victor found Liberty there, she would get in a lot of trouble.

At school, I pretended to apologize to Liberty for my behavior. As Elliot stood openmouthed disbelief, Josh, Alex, and I gathered around to explain what Liberty would need to do to be fully accepted as a member of Anubis House.

"I think it's time we welcomed you in the traditional way," I said with a smirk.

Elliot frowned. "What are you going on about?"

I turned to Alex. "Alex, why don't you tell Liberty about the initiation ceremony?"

"Every new person who comes through the school has to go through . . ." Alex scratched his head. "An initiation ceremony."

Before Elliot could say there was no such thing, Liberty agreed to participate. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" she asked.

* * *

**Liberty's POV**

That evening, Kara, Josh, Alex, and I crept up to Victor's office to get the spare key to the attic. Just as we were about to go in, Victor discovered us in the hallway and demanded to know what we were doing. Alex dropped to his knees.

"This floor. It definitely needs a polish," he said, rubbing his hand back and forth over the surface.

"Right, then. You can polish it," Victor sneered, bringing Alex with him to the stoorage closet to find the cleaning materials.

With Victor gone, I seized her chance, darting into the office and grabbing the master keys from his drawer. I opened the cupboard that held the spare keys and quickly snatched the one for the attic. I locked the cupboard and returned the master key to the drawer.

_I did it! _I thought proudly. But then I bumped into the desk, knocking over Corbiere. With a gasp I reached out and caught the raven just before it hit the ground. Relived, I turned and looked up. And there stood Victor, stone-faced, looking down on me like a gargoyle. Kara and Josh had fled and were nowhere to be seen.

"Liberty Martin! What are you doing?" he rumbled.

"Oh, er . . . I was j-just taking a look at your raven," I stammered. "I'm kind of . . . er . . . er . . . an ammateur taidermist."

Victor looked at me skeptically. I don't think he believed me, but I don't think he knew what I had been up to either. He gave me a stern warning and told me to get out. "And don't let me catch you in my office ever again!" he yelled.

I bolted from Victor's office and ran all the way to my room. My heart was in my throat, but I smiled as I opened my hand to reveal the attic key.

* * *

_**Read and Review. Thanks for reading! Happy Summer!**_


End file.
